I Was Born A Talented Latina
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Post 'How Trina Got In,' Another typical Tuesday has occurred, see how 'Tori' deals with the new situation. Ch 4 up. Read and review. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Was Born A Talented Latina…  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Wanko's Warehouse.'  
Summary: Another typical Tuesday has occurred, see how 'Tori' deals with the new situation.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

A loud bang hit hard on the door. Followed by another, and another, and another.

"C'mon! I Need to use the bathroom!"

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I'll be right there!" Looking back in the mirror, I couldn't help but shake my head. Ever since I knew Trina, she was always the same. Impatient. Loud. Obnoxious, and always thought that she was the most perfect girl in the world.

I couldn't help but role my brown eyes as I came to that realization. Had she always been that way? I shook the my head. It always seemed like that. I honestly don't know how long I've been able to put up with it.

Letting out a breath again, I look back into the mirror. Taking off the my glasses, I lean in and notice the usual brown pools staring back at me. The usual specs of light, the usual irises. The usual start to a regular Tuesday. Placing my glasses back on my face, I let out a yawn. Taking the faucet, I twisted it and out poured the cool warm Californian water. I place my hands underneath the liquid and splash it upon my face. Followed shortly by soap and quickly washed the remaining sleep from my eyes.

Opening the drawer beside me, I take out a brush and began brushing my hair. I don't know what it was, but ever since last week, my hair had gotten more difficult to maintain. You would think that something so normal for me would be easily to handle. But like I said, ever since last week, it just got more difficult.

After a few minutes, I took the brush and placed back in the drawer. Pulling out my toothpaste in return and started to brush my pearly whites. Always a pleasure for me to see that in the morning. I'm just glad I was able to get my braces off last year. God knows it was a pain to have those on all those years.

"C'mon! Tori! I need the bathroom!"

Letting out a groan, I finally gave in. I turned off the water, placed the toothbrush down, and made my way to the door. Twisting the knob, I couldn't help but notice the tired face of Trina staring back at me.

"Finally. I need to the bathroom."

"I can only go so fast." I retorted. But Trina of course didn't pay attention. Rather, she walked past me and closed the door behind me. "Good morning to you too." I tell her in disgust. A little disturbed that she didn't greet me back this morning.

I walked back to the bedroom and quickly began to gather the things I needed for the day. The usual books. Notes from Sikowitz, my Pear Phone XT, and some money that I needed for lunch. As I started to get my belongings together, I found myself by the bed. And almost upon instant, I suddenly fell and flopped myself upon the covers.

Turning around, I glanced at the clock that rested above the cabinet. I had to go to school within the next hour. Already dreading the morning rituals that I had to go through throughout the day. Already imagining the painful visits with Jade. Knowing that only she could make my life miserable. She truly had that one power against me, and no matter how much I try, I can never change that woman's effect on me.

"Tori!"

My eyes widened. Picking myself up, I leaned on my elbows. "What Trina?"

The door flew open and in barged Trina. "You left the toilet seat up." I couldn't help but wince. "What is it with you lately? It's like you suddenly began taking crazy pills or something."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry, Trina…" I told her. "I flushed some tissues down. I must've left the seat up."

"And you used the toilet because…?" She questioned. "You could've used the trash can."

I shrugged, "Ok… I could've used the trash can. But I didn't. Why does it matter?"

Trina glared at me, "I fell in, Tori! I went to go and I fell in!"

I looked back at her, "And your fat ass wasn't enough to keep you above the rim?"

Trina continued to glare at me, "What's wrong with you!?" But rather than get a response, Trina turned around and left the room. I fell back on the bed and laughed to myself.

Time passed of sheer bliss. I may not like the predicament I was in at times, but it did have its perks. And seeing Trina freak like that was a definite plus. Pulling myself out of bed, I noticed my bag at the foot of the door. Heaving myself to my feet, I drag my feet to the door and pick up the bag. Slipping it over my arm, I soon feel the back of the bag slide against my back. I quickly open the door, gather the rest of my belongings and close the door, turning the lights off as I go.

My feet soon walk down the line of stairs only to notice Trina rushing around the room, trying to get the remaining few items for myself.

"Oh good, Tori." I heard from the foot of the steps. "I left you some breakfast. Your dad already left and I got to get going, and Trina is on her way out. Robbie will be here soon to pick you up."

"Thanks, Mom." I told her with a smile. I made my way to the table and dropped my bag. Slumping down into the chair, I grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a sip. Already watching the rest of the family go on their way with their regular routines. Seeing the door close, I go to my Pear Phone and start to flip through my recent tweets. I quickly see that my friend is just about to pull up to the house. I let out a sigh as I start to get into my serving of scrambled eggs.

As I was about to get into my second half of my breakfast, I noticed the doorbell ring. Pulling out of my chair, I went to the door and opened it. Already seeing my friend standing at the foot of the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." I answer back.

"This is still weird." I heard back.

"You're telling me." I reply. "You didn't see Trina in her mood again."

"I'm the one who has, Robbie." I heard. "Remember, this is my house. You're just living hear temporarily."

I sigh, "I know." Shaking my head, I add, "Sorry, Tori. This whole thing is really wonky."

"Willy wonky." Tori told me. "Never would I think something like this would happen." She looked at me, "And you really got to learn how to brush my hair. You don't have your usual curls right now."

"I don't know how to handle long hair." I reasoned. "This is all new to me. I don't know how to maintain something like that. I just usually take a shower, brush my hair, and be done with it. This hair requires allot more maintenance."

Tori sighed, "I know it's allot to take in, Robbie. But until we get this figured out, you're going to have to learn how to take care of it." She looked at her watch and then back at me, "We can go fix it right now, and then head to school. We got enough time."

"Fine…" I replied, somewhat deflated. "But as soon as we get this resolved I'm going to…"

But Tori cut me off, "And we will. But until then, c'mon." She grabbed my hand. "We may of switched bodies, but you're going to learn how to take care of my hair. C'mon."

That being said, Tori grabbed my hand and started dragging me upstairs. The whole time I was thinking, 'And I thought being Tori's body was going to be easy.' I shook my head, 'Of course I was wrong. I guess this is what it's like being born a talented Latina girl…'

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1

Yep, this is a new a story. And if you got somewhat confused, this is Robbie's POV. He's just learning to deal with life in Tori's body. Yep. Tori and Robbie switched bodies. This is going to be fun, huh? Now the question is, how did this happen? Let's hope this turns out alright. Thanks for reading.

Hope you liked it, and be on the lookout for chapter 1 soon. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Was Born A Talented Latina…  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: Two  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'How Trina Got In.'  
Summary: Another typical Tuesday has occurred, see how 'Tori' deals with the new situation.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Watch it!"

I yelled as Tori pulled my arm down the hall. She quickened her pace and pulled me into the bathroom. Looking at me, she shook her head, "Honestly, Robbie, what were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, Tori. I don't know anything about hair." He looked into the mirror. "At least I got the feathers right, right?"

Tori looked as well. She let out a sigh. "If you can't get them right, Robbie, you might as well not wear them." She approached her long hair and took out the feathers that Robbie placed within the long tendrils. "You're not even getting the colors right."

"I'm a guy, Tori." He declared. "I may be stuck in your body, but I still have a guy mind. I think like a guy. I don't know anything about color fashion."

She rolled her eyes, "You would think that someone who has been using my body now for three days would be able to understand how my body works."

He glared at me, "I dunno, Tori. How's your bathroom time coming along. You still having a hard time with morning wood."

She groaned, "Please, let's not talk about this." She shook her head.

"I'm just saying that its hard for both of us." He told me. "I don't like sitting down all the time when I waz."

"I don't like having to shave my face in the morning." Tori told me. "I don't like having harry legs, and I don't like that I have to question about all the food I eat. This gluten thing is a real piece of chizz." She shook her head, "I spent too many times in the bathroom throwing up because I couldn't deal with it."

"Try living with it." I insisted. "You think I like living with it. You think I like everyone making fun of me because I'm not coordinated enough, or that I trip over my feet all the time, or that people don't view me as a guy."

Tori couldn't help but wince at that line. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

I sighed, "I know…" I shook my head, and took out the feathers. "I don't like arguing all the time about this."  
"I don't either." Tori told me. She opened the drawer and pulled out a brush. Taking it, she quickly sprayed some hair spray on it and approached me. "Alright, stand still." She began to brush my hair. Going about it a number of times. "Until we get this figured out, you're going to have to do this."

"Ouch Tori." I groaned. "Watch it."

Tori gave me a look, "Robbie, it won't take that long."

"But you're pulling it too hard!" I reasoned.

Tori groaned, "Don't be such a baby."

"Ow…"

"Robbie, hold on." Tori repeated. "Almost done."

"Tori!"

She rolled her eyes, "Robbie…" She then shook her head and finished off one side of her long hair. "Just got to do this side."

"Tori…" I repeated.

She continued to brush the hair for a number of times. "Alright, I think we got it." She pulled the brush away from Robbie and looked at her body in the mirror. "Better."

"Good." I breathed. I looked at her, "Can we go now?"

Tori looked at me, "Just about. I got to get something in my room. I'll meet you downstairs." She started to head for the door again, and then looked back at me again. "And no, you are not fondling my breasts again."

I smirked, "Already did that."

Tori groaned. "I said, 'you are not doing that again.'"

"Then you are not giving you are not going to masturbate either."

Tori rolled her eyes and left the smirking Robbie Shapiro in her wake.

* * *

"You need anything else in here?"

Tori looked at me one second and then went into her locker. Her brown eyes scanned over the spines of the numerous books, the different notebooks, and the posters she had decorated throughout her locker.

"Nope. Got everything."

"Good." I told her with a sigh. Closing the locker behind me, I turned to Tori as she tightened the grasp of the bag on her shoulder. "Then I guess… we got Sikowitz?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah…" She looked at me, "Then we got a few classes before lunch, and then a study later. We go to try and figure this thing out."

"I just don't know how we're going to do this. I mean… how would anyone explain this?" He shook his head, "It's not like we crossed the Bramuda Triangle or anything. Or the get caught up in something out of a 'Bill Murray' movie."

She looked at me confusingly, "'Lost in Translation'?"

"'Groundhog Day.'" I told her with a grin.

She smiled, "Oh… I love that movie."

"True chiz." Andre told us as he approached the two of them. He looked at me. "You ready for tonight?"

I looked at him, confused. "Tonight?" I looked at Tori who had an equally bewildered look on her face.

"Yeah, tonight." Beck said. "You said you would do it tonight." Soon, Jade and Cat joined the conversation.

"Yeah, Tori." Cat announced. "Lane wanted all of us to help. So we're all going up there."

I groaned, "Guys… I…"

Tori looked at me, and she could tell I wasn't too thrilled about this. She looked at their friends. "Guys, I don't think Tori is feeling that well. She was complaining..."

I cut her off. "I can't. It's my time of the month."

Tori's eyes widened. She glared at me, "I think she just means that her mom needs her to go home after school today."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's it. I can't. My mom needs…"

"Hey, it was your idea, Vega." Jade told me. "Look, I don't want this either, but you already promised Lane. We got to go this lame date auction for their yearbook or something. I dunno, and I don't care. But you're not weaseling out of this."

I flashed my eyes toward Tori. Begging her to find some way to get out of this. She pulled out a wallet from her pocket. "You think Lane will take a down payment."

"I don't think he'll do that, Robbie." Beck said to 'me.'

Tori looked at me, and I had a scared look echoing back. "I just don't think it's right for a guy to bid on Tori. This sorta thing just seems so wrong."

"It's charity, Robbie." Beck told her. "The school needs the money, and Tori will only have to do this for one night."

I was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang. Our group started to split apart. Tori looked at me and told me, "We'll figure this out. You won't have to be get auctioned off." She then took my hand and then started to drift towards Sikowitz's class. Leaving a familiar brunette having a questioning look in her eyes.

"Ok, something is seriously going on here."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3

**It looks like something seriously is going on now, lol. Not only is this body swap going on, but a dating auction? What's going to happen? Poor Tori and Robbie… this is not going to go well.**

**And as long as I got you here, I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while. I'm going to promote a few stories.**

**First a new author sprang up named, edmaster2. He has two stories going on, and both are actually quite good. If you want to check him out, look for 'Robbie Drunk' and 'Robbie is more than Victorious'**

**Another story is 'Tear Down the Veil.' This is an AU story that is really interesting. Look out for it. It's from Dance Elle Dance. It's a nice story and should be read.**

**'Same Old Song.' It's by omggcese. It's actually been out for a while, but a good read. I like the set-up, and it's a fun one.**

**'Republic of Tori.' This one is actually a sequel to 'United States of Robbie.' It's a good read by GunjBunny and needs more feedback.**

**Finally there is 'Hambone King,' by GallaudetLurker. It's a nice one-shot based off of a very good rori episode. Shame there's not much rori stories from this one.**

**Oh, and ZenNoMai's 'How to Date Supernatural Teenage Girls.' This is truly an epic story that needs to be read.**

**And if you haven't gotten a chance, check out 'Outbound.' It's a story from both of our crazy minds. Its RORI and RADE. You really need to check out.**

**Thanks again for reading. Hope you liked it. Please, review. It's appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Was Born A Talented Latina…  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: Three  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'How Trina Got In.'  
Summary: Another typical Tuesday has occurred, see how 'Tori' deals with the new situation.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

I let a breath escape my lips as I look upon the classroom in front of me. The usual sounds of Sikowitz float through the air as he begins teaching some kind of acting lesson. But to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't really important.

The only thing that was on my mind was what happened within the last fifteen minutes. Apparently before this whole bodyswap mindfuck Lane asked the girls to take part in a dating auction. And of course, Tori being the willing participant told him that she would be happy to help. I couldn't help but look at Tori as I thought about that. And seeing her, her eyes looking back at me, I couldn't get mad at her. This wasn't her fault, and she was just being her usual helpful self. An aspect of her that I can't help but admire. She always was willing to lend a hand, and this proved no different.

I shook my head, and let out a sigh. My fingers begin to roll a pencil back and forth as I try to make time go by. Hoping that somehow time would speed up, and we could get out of this mundane timekiller.

"Alright, my little bedbugs…" A voice said out of nowhere. "Today, we're…" After a momentary pause,  
"Are we keeping you awake, Tori?"

When nothing was said, I heard another voice. "Tori. Sikowitz is talking to you."

When I heard that, I looked up. Only because ever since this 'Freaky Friday' crap happened, I tuned my ears to listen specifically anyone who was using the 'Robbie Shapiro' voice. I couldn't help but groan when I got the sudden memory of Jade impersonating Robbie's voice that time. From a person who always makes fun of Tori's voice, she can really nail down Robbie's voice too.

"Tori…"

This time I did look up. I first noticed Tori gesturing to Sikowitz with her head and then I looked at my teacher. "Sorry, Sikowitz. Rough night…"

"I see…" He said slowly. "Anyway, today we're going to learn about stage kissing."

"Stage kissing…" Tori said slowly. I looked at her, and I can tell something in her mind was going crazy.

"Yes stage kissing." Sikowitz clarified. "We're going to take two students. And learn through experience." He grinned. "So… Tori…" My throat went dry.

"… and…" He looked over the class. "Andre… c'mon on up."

"No problem." Andre said, with ease. He got to his feet and made his way to the front of the class.

"Um… you mind picking someone else." I told him, hoping I could get out of this. I was in no way going to kiss Andre. Don't get me wrong. He's my best bro, but I don't want his lips on mine.

Sikowitz looked at me, "Don't be such a baby, Tori. It's a stage kiss. As in not real."

I shook my head. "I can't…." Shaking my head again, I repeated. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Ah, c'mon, Tori. I don't kiss that bad." Andre told me, trying to get me up there.

"I… I can't…" Getting to my feet, I backed closer to the door. "I'm sorry. I can't." I then squeaked and ran out of the room.

Making my way out of the room, I ran down the hall. I couldn't be here. There was no way I was going to kiss Andre. I'm not going to kiss a guy. No matter how much of a friend Andre is, I'm not going to kiss him.

I slow down as I get to my locker and quickly locked in the combination. Opening the door, I shove my head inside and let out a much needed breath. Then slammed my head on my books, closing my eyes, trying my best to drown out the thoughts of what just happened.

It wasn't another few minutes of complete silence until I heard a familiar voice. "You alright?"

I pulled my head out of my locker and looked at the one person who knew just how chizzed up this week has been so far.

"I'm not going back in there, Tori."

She gave me a look, "Aren't you a little bit overacting?"

"Overeract? Overeact? If anything, I'm under-reacting." I tell her. Shaking my head, "I had enough of this Tori. I'm done. I'm supposed to be going on a date auction tonight? And now I got to kiss Andre! Tori, it's me. This is got to be the worse situation I've ever been in."

"Robbie, it's alright." Tori told me. "I know this is allot to taken in, and I don't blame you for being wonked out by this, but it's only a kiss. You just have to lean in and kiss him. Then it will be over."

"Right. For a guy kissing a guy. But this is a guy kissing a guy who's in a hot girl's body. He's going to take his hands and do things. Very touchy things, and I don't like getting all touchy feely with Andre."

She reasoned, "It's all in your head, Robbie. Andre will just lean in, and kiss you."

I closed my locker and turned back to Tori. "This is not going to end well." Shaking my head, I added, "If Sikowitz wants me to add more 'passion' then I'm seriously going to want to hurl."

"Hey…" She said, her voice low. "I had to go on a 'date' with Jade, remember. I managed to pull out of that okay."

"Yeah, a 'date.'" I confirmed. "Not a moment when I'm kissing my best bud." I shivered slightly.

Tori leaned in and grasped my hands. "It's going to be alright, Robbie. I'll help you through this."

Giving her a strange look, I asked, "Just how are you going to do that?!"

Tori smiled and took her hands, caressing my cheeks, and kissed me. She pulled back a moment. "By giving something else to focus on. Just keep thinking about the kiss, and then your 'kiss' with Andre won't be so bad."

I looked at her, shocked by her actions. Tori grasped my hand loosely and said to me, "Now, just come back to class with me, and do the kiss, and then we'll worry about tonight later."

I just nodded slowly, still shocked by Tori's actions as she led me to back to the classroom.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Was Born A Talented Latina…  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T  
Chapter: Four  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'How Trina Got In.'  
Summary: Another typical Tuesday has occurred, see how 'Tori' deals with the new situation.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

_

My mind was blank at that moment. The only thing that I could think about was that Tori kissed me. She kissed me, and it was something that I never thought she would ever do. As I look at her a moment later, my eyes widened. And at that moment, I stopped walking. I just stood there, looking at Tori as she tried to bring us back to class.

She turned back to me, "Robbie… c'mon… we got Sikowitz."

I shook my head. "You kissed me."

"Well, yeah…" She told me. Her brown pools staring back at me. "I was there."

I stepped back. "But you kissed me… You."

"Ok…" Tori said, not getting what was bugging me. She approached me, "I guess I can get what's got you wigged, but Robbie, c'mon. It's a kiss. I had to get you to stop spazzing about Andre."

The word 'spaz' even made me take another step back. "The only thing I'm 'spazzing' about is this 'thing' between us." My arms going back and forth between us. "I am not 'spazzing' about Andre, and I'm not 'spazzing' about tonight…" I shook my head, "But you kissed me. You. Not Cat. Not Trina. Not Jade. You."

"Ok…" She said, her voice still slow.

"People like you don't kiss people like me." I reasoned. "We aren't in the same league."

Her eyes widened, "League?" She shook her head, "Robbie? What are you talking about?"

I reasoned with her, "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Tori couldn't help but smirk, "Robbie, I am looking at myself."

She was right. Tori Vega was looking at herself.

"Do you get what I'm saying finally?" I asked, trying to get her to finally understand what I was insinuating. "Look at you, and then look at me. Guys like me don't get a chance to kiss a girl like you."

"Robbie." Tori attempted. Still not grasping the 'freak-out' apparently. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying girls like you will never kiss a nerd like me." I approached her. "I'm saying a girl like you won't kiss me without having an alternative motive. I'm saying you're using 'the kiss' to get me back in there and kiss Andre." I wiped my hands down my face, still not believing what happened. "You decided to use your feminity against me and drive me to go kiss Andre!"

And even before Tori could say anything, I turned the corner and ran down the hall moving further and further away from Tori Vega. I swear, this has got to be the strangest day in the history of my life here at Hollywood Arts.

I still didn't stop running until I reached the doors that led to my school. Opening the door, I close it and find my way to the steps that lead up to the building. And as soon as I do, I finally slump down upon the stairs.

God!

Did she get what I was going through?

Did she not just realize what she did?

God, Tori!

How could you do that?

I let out a breath as I look at the sight in front of me. The bright sun bathing over the warm spring grass. A cool gentle breeze blew through the air as I tried to let my inner thoughts finally start to calm down. But no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Tori kissed me. She took her lips and placed them on mine. Her smooth thin lips, her tender lips, her soft lips, her…

And then my eyes widened.

My lips kissed me. My 'Robbie Shapiro' lips kissed me.

Oh God!

Can this be ANY more frustrating!

God!

I ran my hands down my face again, but this time decided to hold them beneath my hands, grasping any darkness that was in front of my eyes. The only thing I was seeing was the tiny specs of color that dance in front of my eyes whenever I'm surrounded by darkness.

What am I supposed to do?

Dammit.

This is so infuriating!

"Tori, what are you doing out here?"

When I didn't answer, I heard the sudden voice again.

"Tori?"

Finally letting down my hands from my face, I look into the eyes of a person I didn't think I would ever run into again. Especially when this person was a creep. A creep to Tori no less either. I let out a breath slowly…

"Oh… hi… Ryder."

Ryder Daniels looked at me with that stupid grin on his face. I so cannot believe I tried to make over myself trying to be more like him and get the courage to ask girls out. I really wanted to slap him one, but I knew I shouldn't do anything that would alter the 'Tori Vega' reputation. Damn me not want to hurt this guy.

"Hi, Tori." He smiled at me and sat beside me. "What are you doing out here?"

I shrugged, "Just needed to get some air." Which was true. "I needed a moment to myself."

"Oh…" He reasoned. "Ok." He smiled. "It's actually a good thing I ran into you."

"Really?" I asked, already feeling the slight annoyance.

"Yeah…" He told me. "Look, I know I'm not the best guy you want to talk to right now."

I sneered, "Try ever."

"Yeah…" He reasoned, his voice low. "I want to say I'm sorry."

"Ok, you're sorry. You can go now." I tell him, my voice stern.

He let out a sigh. "Tori… I'm sorry. I was hoping you can give me another chance."

I gave him stern look. "You want me… to give you another chance?"

"Yeah." Ryder answered. "I was in a bad place. And I've been in a very bad place for a while. And to make me feel better, I would date girls, get them to help me, and then dump them. It was a pattern that I created a while ago that just seemed to flow."

"Look, if you want to flow, then flow away from me." I answered. "I'm not interested in another chance."

His brow lowered, "I get it. You don't like me. And I get that you don't want ti o be seen with me."

I nodded. "Right. I don't." I got to my feet and went for the door.

"Tori, I'm trying to say I'm sorry." He told me as he got to his feet. "And if you don't want to listen to me, I get it. But just give me a chance."

"I'm not into any chances." I reasoned as I turned back to him. "So can you just please leave me alone."

"Tori, I'll buy you on the auction tonight if you won't talk to me." He assured. "I got enough money to make you have to spend time with me."

I groaned when I heard him say that, "Ryder… what do you want?"

"I just want to talk." He repeated. "I was a jerk back then. I never should've used you like that. I never should've used any of the girls that I used to date like that." He took a step closer. "And I would like it if you gave me another chance. You can even try those spicy tuna balls again."

"Look, Ryder." I told him, my anger finally deflating. "I'm not really into giving you another date right now. You…"

Ryder interrupted me and grabbed hold of my hand. He approached me and took his other hand, grasping my cheek. "Ryder…? Wh…h…at…?..."

Before I could even muster another syllable, Ryder slipped his lips me, kissing my lips. My eyes widened and pulled away from him. I glared at him, and balled my hand into a fist and punched him across the cheek. "Get the fuck away from me!"

I then opened the door and closed the doors behind me, leaving Ryder Daniels by himself.

I so did not need that to happen.

_

YAY! THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!

Oh, and to anyone interested, I've been talking to Maybewolf. And we're going to come out with a fic together. So be on the lookout for that! Coming to a computer screen near you, a fic combing the minds of the two of us.

I hope you liked the new chapter.


End file.
